


From God’s Perspective

by Crowleyskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Song fic, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten
Summary: A song fic inspired by Bo Burnam’s “From God’s Perspective”.Michael x OC x Lucifer





	From God’s Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Bo Burnam’s “From God’s Perspective” song. 
> 
> I DONT OWN THE LYRICS OR THE SONG.

From God’s Perspective

“Where’s Remiel? Anybody see her today?” Lucifer, one of Remiel’s two mates, asked, as him and Micheal popped into the bunker to find her. 

Dean shook his head negatively, before focusing back on the book he was reading. 

“No, but she’s probably in her room. Check there.” Sam replied. 

Castiel was too busy reading lore to look up, having gotten used to the two archangels popping in to visit their mate. Sometimes Gabriel or their father came with them, and as the apocalypse was no longer looming over the horizon as Raphael was dead for trying to incite a rebellion in heaven against God, he knew they wouldn’t hurt him or his friends. 

“Thanks. Come on Michael! Hurry up!” Lucifer exclaimed, annoying his older brother by tugging on one of Michael’s six blood red wings. 

Michael snarled at Lucifer; he hated when his brother did that. 

They walked down the hallway leading to Remiel’s room in silence. They may share a mate but they still didn’t like each other. Ever since Lucifer’s fall, and the subsequent almost-apocalypse, they two barely spoke one nice word to each other when Remiel was not around. 

As they turned a corner leading to Remiel’s room, they started to hear the faint laughter of their mate and some music. 

They arrived at the closed door to Remiel’s room and were about to enter when they heard their father’s voice. 

“Ok, your turn Remiel. Pick a song.” God said, chuckling at the previous pick, one of Gabriel’s joke songs that he chose from Weird Al Yankovitch. 

“Hmmm. OH! I have the perfect one!” She exclaimed, before the first cords of a new song started to play. 

“There's things that I don't... want to be misconstrued in my act that I feel often are. I don't want you leaving my show thinking that I think I know better than people, or that I think that I'm better than people in general, um. Okay, I just, wanted to put that out there. Uh, this is a song from the perspective of God.” Comedian Bo Burnam’s voice rang out through the door and into the hallway where the two archangels were listening. 

Softly, Micheal and Lucifer gasped, thinking their father would not find their mate’s song choice amusing and possibly hurt her.

Through the door, the two archangels heard their brother Gabriel start to laugh as the man in the song started to sing. 

“The books you think I wrote are way too thick.  
Who needs a thousand metaphors to figure out you shouldn't be a dick?  
And I don't watch you when you sleep.  
Surprisingly I don't use my omnipotence to be a fucking creep”

“We have to go in there! What if he hurts her?!” Lucifer exclaimed softly, worried God would hurt their mate for blasphemy. 

Meanwhile inside Remiel’s room, Gabriel was on the floor cracking up, Remiel had tears in her eyes from giggling and Chuck was laughing softly. None of them sensed the two archangels on the other side of the door. 

“You're not going to heaven  
Why the fuck would you think I'd ever kick it with you?  
None of you are going to heaven  
There's a trillion aliens cooler than you.” 

As the music continued, Lucifer turned to his brother. “Michael he’s going to hurt her!” He said, biting his nails nervously. 

“Hold on brother. Listen!” Michael said, shushing him. 

“You shouldn't abstain from rape just 'cause you think that I want you to  
You shouldn't rape 'cause rape is a fucked up thing to do  
(Pretty obvious, just don't fucking rape people, please, didn't think I had to write that one down for you). 

I don't think masturbation is obscene  
It's absolutely natural and the weirdest fucking thing I've ever seen  
You make my job a living hell; I sent gays to fix overpopulation  
And, boy, did that go well”

Inside the room, Chuck has a thoughtful look on his face that was missed by the other two occupants of the room, as they were too busy laughing. Chuck had finally noticed that his two eldest sons were outside the room listening, and he sensed their worry. 

As the song continued, Chuck thought about the relationship between his two sons, and realised he never apologised for casting Lucifer out of heaven all those years ago or for making Michael take his place as the leader of the Heavenly Host. 

“You're not going to heaven  
Eat a thousand crackers  
Sing a million hymns  
None of you are going to heaven  
You're not my children  
You're a bad game of Sims”

Micheal too, was reflecting on his relationship with both Lucifer and his father and came to the same conclusion, he had never apologised for the way he treated Lucifer during the almost-apocalypse or how he played God when their dad disappeared from heaven. 

Lucifer was listening to the lyrics, having realised his father was not going to hurt his mate Remiel for blasphemy as he could hear Chuck laughing. 

“You shouldn't abstain from pork just 'cause you think that I want you to  
You can eat pork 'cause why the fuck would I give a shit?  
(I created the universe, think I'd draw the line at the fucking deli aisle?)”

A loud snort from Gabriel inside the room brought the two archangels back to focus on the lyrics. 

“You argue and you bicker and you fight  
Atheists and Catholics, Jews and Hindus argue day and night  
Over what they think is true  
But no one entertains the thought that maybe God does not believe in you”

Michael turned to Lucifer. “I am sorry.” He said softly. 

Lucifer froze, not expecting an apology to ever happen and was suspicious. “Sorry for what? Watching as dad cast me out? Wanting to kill me to bring ‘Heaven to Earth’? Be specific!” He snapped, old feelings of pain from the cage coming back to him. The empty feeling of loneliness, the despair, the torture; all of it came rushing back to him. 

What he didn’t realise was that Remiel could feel his pain through the bond they shared and had stopped laughing, gotten up off the floor of her room and was about to open the door to check on him when Chuck grabbed her arm. 

“Listen!” God said to her, holding her back from rushing to help ease the pain her mate was feeling. She paused, listening through the door and was amazed at what was happening. 

The song continued to play, and Gabriel too had stood up from the floor, listening to what was happening. 

“You pray so badly for heaven  
Knowing any day might be the day that you die  
But maybe life on earth could be heaven  
Doesn't just the thought of it make it worth a try?

[2x]  
My love's the type of thing that you have to earn  
And when you earn it you won't need it”

“I’m sorry for everything. Everything I did to hurt you; standing by silently as father cast you out, Watching you fall and not fighting the decision, leaving you to suffer alone in the cage, starting the apocalypse. Everything. Lucifer, you are my little brother and I failed you so many times. I’m sorry.” Michael whispered to him. Looking into his eyes, and silently begging for his apology to be accepted. 

Lucifer nodded sharply, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes at the memories that came to the front of his mind. He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry too.” He said simply. 

The two paused before, surprisingly Lucifer, went in for a hug. They hugged for a few seconds before Lucifer pulled away, embarrassed. 

Suddenly the door to Remiel’s room opened, startling the two of them. Chuck walked out of the room, and Remiel shot past him to practically jump into her mates’ arms. Gabriel too stepped out of the room to watch what was happening. 

All the while the song continued. 

“I too, owe you both apologies.” God stated, “Lucifer, I’m sorry for casting you out without listening to your point of view. I’m sorry for abandoning you to the loneliness of the cage. Michael, I am sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for forcing you to take over the Heavenly Host for me, when it was never intended to be your responsibility. Boys, I’m sorry I almost made you fight one another. I’m sorry I pinned you again each other. And I’m sorry for failing you both as a father. Can you forgive me?” Chuck asked softly, opening his arms wide. 

Remiel stepped out of her two mates’ arms, letting them both make the decision to forgive their father or not. Slowly, the two oldest archangels walked up to their father, before hugging him. 

The moment was broken when Gabriel, being the smartass he is, snapped a camera into existence and took a picture of the three hugging. 

Quickly, Michael and Lucifer practically jumped out of God’s arms and started to chase after their already running younger brother. 

“Don’t you dare post that anywhere, Gabriel!” Lucifer screamed. 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Michael yelled as they chased Gabriel down the hallway. 

“Send me that picture, Gabriel!” Remiel screamed at her best friend. 

Calmly, chuck yelled, “NO KILLING GABRIEL!” Before turning to Remiel and smiling. “I think we’ll be ok from here on, don’t you?”

Remiel nodded, smiling softly. 

“I'm not gonna give you love just 'cause I know that you want me to  
If you want love then the love's gotta come from you. Thank you”


End file.
